


Long, Endless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 'straight' brian, (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Slow Burn, Updating tags as I go, and they were ROOMMATES, gay jae, the original character tag is just brians family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae, unable to see his family on break due to their disapproval of his sexuality, gets invited to go to his best friend Younghyun's childhood home instead. Jae, while reluctant, can't bring himself to say no.The catch? Jae has no fucking clue how he feels about Younghyun, and two weeks of only him and his family could make it clear for the better or for the worse.





	1. Anxiety is an Opening

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! so i plan on making this sort of a series? like not a one shot which will be a challenge for me. i plan on trying to finish this at least by the end of the year, but i hope it gets done as soon as possible!!! i hope y'all like it!

Jae doesn’t know how they became friends. Well, that’s a lie. He does, but he doesn’t understand it.

Younghyun wasn’t Jae’s favourite person at first. He met him in their shared composing class and he instantly knew: Younghyun was too perfect. His smiles and jokes always seemed to brighten the room. Socializing was his middle name. He could make friends within ten minutes of meeting a person, and was always there when anyone needed a comforting shoulder to cry on. He was amazing at singing, rapping, and more instruments than Jae could count. Not to mention how attractive he was.

He was better than Jae in every way, and Jae was all too aware of it.

Jae’s never been the most confident or social person. He was awkward and nerdy, and terrible at comforting people. Not to mention all the allergies. Jae could sing, but he’s not the best. Jae could play the guitar, but Younghyun was better. Jae was too lanky, his eyes too small, too something-or-other to be considered attractive. 

So for a while he hated Younghyun. Was jealous. Hated himself for being jealous. It was a whole deal.

Then they started to become friends.

He didn’t start it, though. It started when his best friend Jamie invited Jae to a get-together that her crush was hosting. Jae agreed, but soon after they arrived, Jamie ditched him for her crush. He doesn’t blame her, but he didn’t really know anyone else at the party besides Younghyun, who he really only knew a little bit from class and his friends talking about him. So for the first half of the night, Jae just smiled politely and nodded whenever needed, but stayed to himself. 

But Younghyun noticed, and stayed with him for the rest of the night, which still surprises Jae to this day. Jae was awkward at first, but there was just something about Younghyun that could get Jae to talk his ear off- something he only really did with Jamie or Wonpil. Even after the party ended, they were still together, and even went after some fast food, with Jae spilling secrets he’s never told anybody in the parking lot of a McDonald’s. Not even Wonpil, who’s known him for like seven years. They parted ways sometime around 3 am. Jae would never be able to forget that night.

So they started hanging out more and more often, until now, they see each other almost everyday. Whether it's going to the cafe on campus or having sleepovers at each other’s dorms to the point that they might as well share one, they’re almost attached at the hip. 

And Jae really doesn’t hate Younghyun. Sure he’s insecure, but who could hate your best friend? 

Something about the word “best friend” in reference to Younghyun made Jae upset. He’s not sure why, because he doesn’t feel like that with his other friends, but there’s just an uncomfortable knot in his stomach whenever Younghyun introduces him as his best friend.

It’s not like Younghyun’s a bad friend. He always remembers what Jae’s allergic to without Jae reminding him, and adjusts what they do accordingly. He always remembers to keep the closet light on with the door almost shut when sleeping over at Jae’s dorm because he knows that Jae is scared of the dark. He comforts Jae on the nights when Jae’s parent’s disaproval of his homosexuality hits him extra hard. He always has extra medicine in his bag in case Jae wants dairy but forgets his pills. Younghyun is always there for him, no matter what.

It’s not like Jae’s the bad friend either. He knows Younghyun’s ticks and pet peeves by heart. He knows that when Younghyun is singing an especially high part of a song, he’ll scrunch his nose in a way that makes Jae’s heart race. He knows that Younghyun loves to cook breakfast the morning after he stays over, (which might be the one flaw in Younghyun- his cooking skills. Jae eats it anyways, because who can say no to Younghyun?)

He knows that Younghyun hates unscented candles, but will buy them for Halloween decorations. He knows that when in middle school, Younghyun made out (in that gross, middle school way) with a girl he didn’t even like at all. He knows that despite being arguably the most wanted straight guy on campus, Younghyun isn’t really one for dating. He wants to wait for “the one” to show up. He’s truly a hopeless romantic, which is something Jae teases him about endlessly.

So why does Jae feel almost guilty about being called his best friend?

This is something Jae really shouldn’t be thinking about at 4 am, but hey, insomnia’s a bitch. What else is he supposed to do?

Really, he’s probably avoiding thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the start of a two-week break, which usually means he would go home, but there’s not a chance of that happening after his coming out. So he planned on staying in the dorms, but when Younghyun found out about this, he immediately offered for Jae to come home with him. Jae couldn’t say no. Besides, it’s not like he has anything better to do.

But he can’t be freaking out about tomorrow. Actually, technically today. Shit, Jae has got to sleep more. He needs to call someone to calm him down.

Jae grabs his phone off the nightstand and turns it on, clicking on Wonpil’s name.

Wonpil has been his best friend for  _ years _ . Like, ‘crash-at-each others-dorms-without-needing-permission-to’ kind of friends. Jae’s known Wonpil for so long that Wonpil’s parents are basically his parents. And because Wonpil was his best friend when he first developed insomnia, and because he doesn’t truly have a good sleeping schedule, Wonpil is the one who helps him through his insomnia.

Wonpil answers on the fourth ring. “Hey dummy. Can’t sleep?”

Jae nods solemnly, even though he knows Wonpil can’t see. “Yeah. Rant to me, ‘Pil.”

“ _ Okay so, _ ” Just from the way he starts, Jae can tell it’s about Dowoon, Wonpil’s crush since freshman year of highschool. “You know Dowoonie?”  _ Ha! Jae was right. _

“Yeah.”

“Well during class on Tuesday, he asked me to go bowling with him on Sunday, and when I asked who all was going, he went all awkward and said that he was planning on it just being us, but that he could invite others too, and before I could say no he was texting BamBam and Jackson! That bitch! I think he was trying to ask me out but I blew it!” 

Jae can almost hear his pout. “Wait until you’re done bowling and ask him out then. It’s not that hard to do.”

“Jae,” Wonpil gasps. “you’re an absolute idiot! I can’t do that, are you stupid?”

“Yes.” 

There’s a couple moments of pause before Wonpil continues. “Jae, you only agree to being stupid when you think you did something stupid. What happened?”

Jae sighs. “I agreed to go with Younhyun to his house over break.”

“Including parents and siblings?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Wonpil pauses. “That shouldn’t be too bad. You guys get along really well and I know for sure he’s said that his family would like you. You’ll be fine!”

“I guess.” But Wonpil doesn’t know what he's feeling about Younghyun. Though, to be fair, even  _ he _ doesn’t know how he feels about Younghyun. Is he really gonna be okay for two weeks of just pure Younghyun and his family? What if he stops being okay only a couple days in and still has to keep going? What if he leaves early? Would Younghyun hate him?

Jae takes a deep breath.

“Hey, thanks for helping me Wonpil. It means a lot, you idiot.”

Wonpil laughs, “I’d do it for you everyday imbecile.”

“I should probably go. I need to try to sleep. Bye.”

“Bye.”

All Jae has got to do is be positive. That shouldn’t be so hard, right?

  
  


Right?


	2. Blushing and Boarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we comin back atchu with another round of long, endless nights!!! enjoy!

Jae’s alarm woke him up at 7:30 am, and he needs to go to Younghyun’s at 8. He isn’t packed. Why is he like this?

**To: Mr. Perfect**  
Hey dude I’m probably gonna be a bit late, sorry.  
I think I can be there by like, 8:20??

**From: Mr. Perfect**  
jae :((  
yeah that’s fine, but no later!!

**To: Mr. Perfect**  
I promise!! Thanks!

Jae didn’t have time to plan two week’s worth of outfits. He just shoved some clean-looking sweatpants, T-shirts, and sweatshirts into his suitcase (that took ten minutes to find!!) and off of the floor. Plus a _Nice_ outfit just in case.

He has 20 minutes left. He shoves his charger and lyric journal into a bag, and prays to God that Younghyun doesn’t snoop through it. Jae still had to shower.

By the time Jae’s done with his shower and dressed, it’s 8:18. It’s a five minute walk to Younghyun’s.

Jae lets out an audible groan. “Fuck.” He had promised Younghyun he wouldn’t be late, and now he definitely was.

Jae leaves his dorm and locks the door, speed-walking to the best of his ability with all his stuff to Younghyun’s._ I hope I’m not late to shit with his family. Oh God, that’d be embarrassing._

He makes it to Younghyun’s dorm at 8:23. He goes to knock on the door, only to have it swing open and see his friend’s shit-eating smile.

“I knew you’d be late.”

“Hey,” Jae whines. “It isn’t my fault! My, uh. . .alarm! My alarm didn’t go off. Don’t be mean.”

Younghyun laughs, giving him a look. “Jae, you’re a terrible liar. I know you forgot to pack yesterday, it’s chill. Let’s just go, we have a plane to catch.”

“Alright.”

They grab their suitcases, semi-speed walking to their cab. The whole ride Jae’s bouncing his leg up and down nervously, not noticing the concerned looks Younghyun gives him.

Once they’re at the airport and waiting for their plane, that’s when Jae’s mind starts to wander.

_I don’t have a gift for them. Oh shit, I don’t have a gift for any of them. Why didn’t I think ahead? They’re going to hate me and Younghyun’s going to not want to talk to me anymore, and I’m going to have to book an 11 hour flight back to Korea and go alone and Wonpil will have to deal with me moping and he’s going to hate me too oh God-_

“Jae? You good?” Younghyun’s voice snaps him out of his daze.

Jae blinks. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

Younghyun gives Jae a look that sends shivers down his spine. _What the fuck was that?_ “Your leg was bouncing in the cab and it’s bouncing now. You’re fidgeting with your hands. Jae, if you’re nervous about something, tell me, I can try to help you.”

_Fuck, why is he so sweet?_ “I’m not nervous. I’m chill. As cool as a cucumber, if you will. Breezy. Just peachy. I’m having a good ol’ time with my best friend in an airport, going to Canada to meet his family. What’s there to be nervous about?”

Younghyun give him an unimpressed stare. “Jae.”

“Alright, maybe I’m a bit nervous to meet your parents and childhood friends you managed to stay close with,” Jae huffs. “_Maybe_. But it’s not a big deal! You don’t have to worry your little head about me, pretty boy. Like I said, I’m peachy.”

“_Maybe you are fine_,” Younghyun starts, his tone as though he was talking to a toddler about to throw a tantrum. “But _just in case_, I’m telling you there’s no need to worry. I’m pretty sure my friends already like you from what they’ve heard, and every time I Skype my mom she asks me when she’s gonna meet you. You’ll be fine, _pretty boy_.”

Jae tries not to blush at the name, he truly does, but bitches don’t get complimented much, even jokingly. It’s him. He’s bitches.

Although he prays to the Lord above that Younghyun doesn’t notice, luck tends to not want to work with him.

Younghyun gasps jokingly, his eyes twinkling and his mouth stretching into a mischievous grin. “Jae! Are you. . .blushing?”

“Shut up, dispshit.”

“Aww, you look so cute!” Younghyun says, reaching pinching fingers towards Jae’s cheeks, laughing when Jae smacks them away.

Younghyun suddenly seems to realize something, an invisible light bulb above his head. “Is this ‘cause I called you ‘pretty boy’? Jae! That’s _adorable_!” He gasps.

Jae only glares at him in response, his face still a bit red.

“Jae that’s-”

“If you start again, so help me _God,_ I will leave this airport and have you fend for yourself.”

“No, no I’m done! I promise!” Younghyun’s laughter starts to die down.

“Good.” Jae says stiffly.

“No but seriously, Jae,” Younghyun says, lightly elbowing him in his side. You know, how straight boys do. “I didn’t know you blush so easily.”

Jae pouts. “I don’t mean to! I just don’t really get complimented much. Don’t mention it, it’s embarrassing.” He mumbles.

Younghyun furrows his brows. “Really?”

“Yeah, but I don’t need you to rub it in my face, ‘hyun.”

“I’m not. Or at least, I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again, sorry.” Younghyun sheepishly says.

“It’s chill.”

They’re called to board the plane, and are seated.

“We’ll have to change that.” Younghyun’s eyes look determined.

“Huh?” Jae looks up at him, eyes wide.

Younghyun looks at him like he’s dumb, as if he sounded sane.

“You said that you don’t get complimented much. I’ll change that. I’m gonna compliment you everyday of this vacation, starting today.” He looks proud of himself.

Jae hesitates. While it’s not a bad idea, _Younghyun_? Complimenting _him_? _The_ Younghyun- _Mr. Perfect himself_\- complimenting _him_? For two weeks straight? Jae’s sure he’d run out of things on day three.

“C’mon, it’s not like it’s gonna do any harm!” Younghyun pleads. “Besides, who doesn’t like compliments?”

Jae hesitates once more. “. . .Okay.”

  
Younghyun lights up. “Yes! Prepared to be complemented to death, fool!”

On that note, the plane takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it! constructive criticism is always welcome!!


	3. Taxi Rides and Confusing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just jae being tired for 1000 words :/// enjoy!

Not going to lie, Jae slept for probably nine of the 11 hours he was on the plane. Not well, of course, because it’s impossible to ever sleep well on a plane, but he slept nonetheless. Which means, when they landed and Younghyun woke him up with his shining eyes and charming smile, Jae was incredibly groggy. 

‘Groggy’ is absolutely not the state Jae wants to be in when he meets Younghyun’s mom, yet here he is. Freshly out of a plane, walking towards the woman with the sign that reads ‘Welcome Home Youngie!’ 

Younghyun’s walking faster now. He’s been almost too giddy to speak ever since landing, and Jae finds it adorable. After all, it’s been a year since Younghyun last saw his family, he deserves to be excited.

“Mom!”

“Youngie!

Younghyun and his mother instantly hug on impact, making Jae’s heart long just for a second for his own mother. _ Not now, Jae. Don’t ruin everyone’s mood with your angst. You can’t keep on being a burden. _

“Ah, my Younghyun!” Mrs. Kang says, her broad smile awfully similar to Younghyun’s- the same nose scrunch and everything. “You’ve matured so much over the past year!”

Younghyun laughs, showing him own identical smile, only this time, Jae finds it a lot cuter. “Mom, I look the same.”

“Nonsense! Look at you, you look so much nicer than before. We’ll see how long that’ll last,” She says, with a familiar twinkle in her eye. Apparently, Younghyun got his mischievousness from her too. 

Mrs. Kang looked over Younghyun’s shoulder, noticing Jae for seemingly the first time. “Oh, you must be Younghyun’s friend!”

Jae smiles rather awkwardly. “Yes, ma’am. My name is Jae. Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Kang.”

“Nonsense, child,” She scoffs. “It’s a pleasure to have you. And call me Auntie, saying ‘Mrs’ makes me feel old.”

“Oh, uh, thank you, uh, Auntie,” Jae says, kind of shocked. “It means a lot.” 

And it did. Nobody in his family would _ ever _ offer some kind of closeness after just meeting someone. Jae literally has known her for mess than a minute, and she already was subtly trying to help Jae out, to give him a family of sorts. Younghyun must have told her about Jae’s situation. He needs to thank him.

“Anybody would do that for you, Jae-ah,” She says with a smile. “Now let’s get to the car, hmm? Can’t be late for dinner, your sister’s coming home.” She grabs her sign and one of Younghyun’s bags and they all start heading towards the exit.

Younghyun looks confused. “Jiyoo? Why is she coming home today? Was she doing something?”

Mrs. Kang hums. “She was at your Aunt Lia’s for the past week or so because she made friends with one of Lia’s neighbors.”

“. . .Oh. That makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking.”

Mrs. Kang looks back at him, incredulous. “What, you think she’s out partying? _ Her _? I didn't think you were gone that long but apparently. . .” She teases, looking forwards and shaking her head. 

Younghyun rolls his eyes. “I didn’t think she was partying, I just thought she was too young to be ‘coming home.’ Leave me alone, _ Mom _.”

They arrive at the cab pick up area, stopping at the curb, trying to wave down a taxi.

Jae has no idea who Jiyoo is, other than that she’s Younghyun’s sister, which he only got from context clues. “Hey um, sorry to intrude on the lovely conversation,” Jae interrupts. “But if Jiyoo is someone I’m gonna be meeting, I kinda wanna know a bit about her. Y’know, just that that maybe, _ Hyun, _ that’s information I need to know?” Jae shifts his weight, giving Younghyun a look.

“_ Kang Younghyun did you tell your friend nothing?” _

“Uh. . .” Younghyun looks apologetic. “I wanted to keep it a surprise?” He tries, and fails, to give a valid reason.

Before anyone can respond, a cab pulls up to them. They put their stuff in the trunk, and flop into the seats. By then, the conversation has moved on.

  
  
  
  
  


“Jae.”

Jae grunts.

“Jae, c’mon. You gotta wake up. We’re here.”

Jae rubs his eyes, looking up to find Younghyun’s face incredibly close to his own. _ If I just leaned a little closer we’d be. . . _ What? Jae shakes his head and blushes at the thought, all but jumping off of his friend. _ What the fuck was that? Where did that come from? _

“Sorry.”

Younghyun laughs, scrunching his nose in the way Jae loves. “Nothing to worry about, you big baby. Now c’mon, I wanna show you my house.” Jae nods, and follows Younghyun out of the car, where he discovers that all their stuff is gone.

“My mom took our stuff in while I was waking you up.” Jae lets out a sigh of relief. Younghyun must have seen the panic on his face. “She also paid the driver. C’mon, Jae-Jae, let’s go inside before we have to pay the driver anymore.” Younghyun grabs him by the hand (enter a thud from Jae’s heart) and starts leading him towards his home.

It’s only then that Jae get a real look at it. The house isn’t huge, but it isn’t small, and it’s beautiful. It’s painted a light grey colour, but doesn’t look dull due to the lavish landscaping surrounding it. The house is two-stories, has a pretty big porch, and the big tree in the front yard has a tire swing, weathered by time, hanging off of it. Jae can imagine a little 5-year-old Younghyun running around and playing on the swing. It’s a cute mental image.

He looks over to Younghyun, and takes in a sharp breath. Younghyun is looking around, smiling so big and so bright that Jae almost feels like he needs sunglasses. But that isn’t what’s making Jae metaphorically shaken. It’s the look in his eyes - so full of love and nostalgia and maybe even a bit of sadness or regret that makes Jae almost stop in his tracks. _ He’s beautiful. _

Younghyun notices Jae staring, but doesn’t do anything other than bring him inside. But it’s only once Jae’s inside the home does he realize that he still needs to sleep. “Hey Hyun,” Jae yawns. “Where am I sleeping? I know we just got here but I’m really tired. Sorry.”

Younghyun looks at Jae softly. “There’s no need to apologize, Jae. We’re both jet-lagged. It’s chill, I was gonna sleep too.”

Jae humms. “M’Kay, but where am I sleeping.”

“I was gonna have you sleep with me?” Jae’s heart stutters. “It’s okay if you don’t want to though, there’s a motel nearby that I can check you into.”

Jae hesitates. If he chooses to sleep with, _ no _ , _ in the same bed as _ Younghyun, then he’ll be forced to deal with whatever the fuck he feels, but if he doesn’t Jae might make Younghyun’s family feel like he doesn’t want to be near them. Jae knows it’s unlikely, but _ it could happen _. 

Younghyun raises an eyebrow at Jae’s silence.

“. . .I’ll sleep here.” That is, if he _ can _ sleep.

“Great! This way to my room, then.” Younghyun beams and leads him to his childhood bedroom. Younghyun was lucky enough to get a double bed of sorts to fit in his room (which is where Jae’s going to pass out in like three minutes), and there are music trophies and albums lining the shelves, along with an old acoustic guitar in the corner of the room. Jae can almost imagine Younghyun when he was little, sitting in the middle of the bed, trying to make songs that sounded decent to his ear.

Jae’s at his limit. He groans and flops on the right side of the bed. 

“God, man,” Younghyun laughs. “If I took any longer to show you bits of the house you’d probably just faint onto the couch.”

Jae just hums in response, his eyes shut and body rolled onto its side.

Younghyun sighs happily, crawling into bed next to Jae, making him freeze.

“Younghyun, what are you doing?” Jae says, his voice stiff.

Younghyun laughs at his expression. “Jae, you realize that when I said that’d you’d be sleeping with me, I wasn’t kidding?”

“Oh yeah,” Jae blushes. “Sorry.” Jae wills his heart rate to calm down, and turns on his side away from Younghyun.

They lie there for a few minutes, trying to fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing, when Jae hears Younghyun gasp.

“What, Hyun?”

“I almost forgot to compliment you today!”

“Huh?” Jae shifts over to face Younghyun, regretting it when he, yet again, realizes how close they are.

“Yeah!” Younghyun shifts his weight up onto his elbow. “Remember, I said I’d do that?”

“. . .Oh yeah.” Jae closes his eyes and flops onto his back, not wanting to look at Younghyun while he compliments Jae, for some reason unknown to him, in fear of what he would do. He feels Younghyun do the same.

There’s a couple moments of silence and Jae starts to fall asleep.

The last thing he hears before passing out is Younghyun whispering how talented Jae is.

Jae smiles in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter!! stream sweet chaos!!!!!


	4. Hey is it Gay for Two Guys to Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!! im really sorry about the delay, ive been really busy recently :((!! i hope you enjoy

Waking up cold and alone in a room he doesn’t recognise isn’t the way Jae would like to start his day. Granted, once he calmed down he realized where he was, but still. Freaky.

He yawns and stretches, then checks his phone. There’s a few texts from Wonpil, all complaining about how cute Dowoon is and how much Wonpil would like to kiss his “squishable face.” Awfully disgusting. Jae responds appropriately, (_ you = clown _), and closes his eyes.

He can rest for a few minutes, right?

“Jae, sweetheart?”

Jae jumps, screaming. He denies any possibility of a scream coming out of his mouth. He looks up to find Mrs. Kang laughing at him. 

“Oh_ , _ Jae, I didn’t mean to scare you,” She says in between laughter. “I was just trying to see if you were awake.”

Jae smiles a bit awkwardly. “It’s okay, Mrs. Ka- _ Auntie _.” He corrects himself, then pauses and purses his lips. “Just for the record, though, I wasn’t scared.”

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, dear. Anyways, I made breakfast downstairs. Younghyun’s already down.” Mrs. Kang starts to turn, but catches herself. “You might want to get ready for the day - Younghyun seems to have plans for you. The bathroom is down the hall to your right.”

Jae smiles and thanks her as she leaves the room. He finds his suitcase - someone must have brought it up while he was sleeping - and heads to the bathroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


When he heads downstairs, he finds Younghyun and a girl sitting and chatting on the big couch in the living room. The girl, judging from how similar her and Younghyun look, is his friend’s sister. Jae couldn’t be any more grateful that he made sure he didn’t look like a mess before he came down; he can’t afford to leave anything less than a good impression on Younghyun’s family for the sake of his brain’s thoughts at three in the morning.

Younghyun almost physically brightens when he see Jae, making the girl mutter something that has Younghyun elbowing her. “Hey _ sleeping beauty _, how’d you sleep?” He teases.

Jae smiles and shrugs. “The usual, _ prince charming _ .” The girls mumble something that sounds too much like _ subtle _ for Jae’s liking, earning another elbow from Younghyun. This time she dodges. Jae ignores them. “I can see you slept well.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard not to when you’re-”

He’s interrupted by the girl fake-gagging. Younghyun glares. “Oh shut up, _ Jiyoo. _”

_Jiyoo?_ _Why does that sound so familiar? Jiyoo. . .Jiyoo. . ._

“Jiyoo? Hyunnie’s sister, right?” Jae’s question interrupts the sibling’s bickering, and the two turn to stare at him. Jae fidgets under their gazes.

Jiyoo looks at Younghyun incredulously. “Brian, did you really not think to introduce me to your friend over here? _ Me _? Your favourite sister?” She places a hand dramatically over her heart. 

Younghyun stares blankly at her, already done with her shit. “You’re my _ only _ sister, Jiyoo. You’re only my favourite because I don’t have any other options.”

“Hey, sorry to ruin the lovely family banter,” Jae interrupts yet again. “But _ who the fuck _ is ‘Brian’?”

Younghyun sighs. “Brian is my English name. Jiyoo refuses to call me Younghyun.”

“Hyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Why the _ fuck _ did you never tell me this golden information? I’m kind of offended, not gonna lie.”

Younghyun stares at him like the answer should be obvious. “Jae, you called it ‘golden information’. I don’t think I have to say anything else.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair.” Jae nods his head solemnly.

“_ Anyways _ ,” Jiyoo cuts in. “I’m Jiyoo, baby-Bri’s most wonderful and only sister.” She flips her long hair dramatically, which makes Jae laugh. “You must be Jae. Brian talks about you _ all _ the time.” 

Jae looks at his friend in surprise. “He does?” Younghyun looks like he wants to die on the spot.

“_Yep_,” She pops the ‘p’. “Allergic to everything, right?”

Jae blushes in embarrassment and adverts his eyes. “Not _ everything _ . . .just _ most _ things.” He mumbles.

Jiyoo shrugs and hums, unbothered by Jae’s sudden change in demeanor. “Same thing. Anyways,” She starts to stand up and collects her backpack the Jae just noticed was by her feet. “I gotta go. I’m meeting Katie at the mall - we’re gonna watch the new Joker movie. Bye y’all!” She says as Jae and Younghyun watch her leave. _ Isn’t that movie rated R? _

Jae shrugs it off and sits down on the couch next to Younghyun. He only realizes he sat too close when he feels their knees touch, but when he looks over at Younghyun he doesn’t seem to mind. 

They’re sitting there in comfortable silence when Jae feels it - Younghyun’s hand holding his own. Jae tenses a little in shock, and Younghyun, to the untrained eye, would look calm and collected, but Jae notices how his friend is chewing on his lip - something he only does when he’s nervous. Jae calms himself down, but he can’t help but notice how comfortable it feels to hold Younghyun’s hand. Jae, who’s just realised he’s thought about it before, thought it’d be nice, sure, but he didn’t think Younghyun’s hand would be so warm, and when he notices he can feel the calluses on his friend’s hand from all of the guitar playing, he blushes for some reason. These are too dangerous of thoughts, and the air around them is starting to thicken from tension - but what from, Jae can’t place his finger on. Nevermind that, Jae wants this feeling gone.

“So, uh. . .” Jae’s voice startles Younghyun, and he pulls his hand away. The absence leaves Jae feeling cold. He clears his throat. “Your mom said you have something planned for today?” All tension clears the room as Younghyun visibly brightens at Jae’s question. His excitement makes Jae smile fondly.

“Yeah! The Creator’s Fair is in town today, and I thought you would like it.” Younghyun smiles shyly at Jae, and for some reason, Jae feels like cooing. “All kinds of artists come to sell or perform their stuff. There’s even busking people can do; it’s really fun.” He’s chewing on his lip by the end of his sentence, like he’s worried Jae won’t like the idea. 

“You know me, Hyun. I’m gonna love it.” Jae’s response relaxes Younghyun, and he shoots up from where he was seated on the couch, startling Jae. 

“Then let’s go! It starts soon, and I want to spend as much time there as possible.” He holds out his hand for Jae to grab onto. As Jae grabs onto it, he laughs. 

“Chill out a bit, Hyunnie. I still have to eat, and there’s no way I’m missing out on the meal your mom cooked. You’ve called her cooking ‘god-like’, Hyun. _ God-like._” Jae stage-whispers the last bit. Younghyun laughs at Jae’s antics, his nose scrunching up. (_Que Jae’s stuttering heart.) _

“Alright, fine, but you have ten minutes,” Younghyun fixes him with a look, but his dark eyes are still twinkling. “We really do have to go soon.”

“I promise.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Twenty minutes later, the two friends stood at the entrance of a park-turned-fair, marveling at the sight.

The park on its own must have been beautiful without the fair, but with the fair set up, it somehow made the park so stunning it almost takes Jae’s breath away. There are big, beautiful trees scattered throughout the park - all different shades of reds and oranges due to the changing seasons - that are looming over the artist’s stands, casting shadows at just the right angle. There is a big, clear pond in the middle of it, clean of any leaves or trash. The stands, though. The stands are the true reason Jae is stunned. When Jae had pictured the stands at the fair, he hadn’t pictured anything special - some tents, some tables, the usual things - but these stands were _ designed_, designed like one would design a parade float or sets in a broadway musical. They were absolutely stunning, and Jae couldn’t help but stare.

Younghyun’s voice startles him out of his trance. “They get better every year.” He sounds just as enchanted as Jae feels, so Jae supposes it’s normal to feel the way he does.

“It’s beautiful, Hyun.” Jae says in awe, still looking around the park.

“Yeah, it is.” Younghyun agrees breathily, and when Jae turns to look at his friend he finds that he’s already looking at Jae with an unreadable look on his face. Jae gets a fluttery feeling in his stomach that he chooses to ignore.

“C’mon, Jae, let’s head in,” Younghyun breaks their moment. _ Were we having a moment? _ “So much shopping, so little time!” He tilts his head and starts walking into the field of stands. Jae follows after him, excited on what he might find.

  
  


\---

  
  


It turns out there was quite a lot he could find in only a couple hours - a flower painting for Wonpil (who’s a hoe for flower themed decor), some new earrings, a plant pot he really didn’t need but loved, and even some glasses that could replace the ones he forgot for the time being. (For a reason unknown to Jae, Younghyun looked really upset when he came out of the bathroom and saw that Jae had bought glasses. In fact, he almost seemed angry.)

Jae and Younghyun are walking by the pond, hands almost touching and taking in the scenery. They stop at a bench to rest their feet - after all, they’ve been walking all day - and Younghyun looks like he’s trying to say something. He opens his mouth and -

“Brian? Is that you?” The two friends startle at the voice, and when Jae turns to look at at the sound, he finds a girl standing there with a look of surprised delight on her face. 

“Ellie?” Younghyun’s excited voice rings out. Whatever he was trying to say before is now completely off of his mind. “Oh my God! It’s been so long!” He stands up and goes in for a hug, which Ellie reciprocates.

_ Ellie is beautiful _, Jae notices. She has small yet bright eyes, full lips coated with lip gloss, and her hair is pulled back in a set of braids. The glasses she’s wearing are really similar to Jae’s. She seems really nice, but for some reason Jae has an ugly feeling in his stomach that he despises.

“Where have you been, Ellie? It feels like I haven’t seen you since high school!” Younghyun is basically bouncing on his feet. 

Ellie laughs, the glitter in her eyeshadow sparkling perfectly. “That’s because you haven’t, dummy. And you’re one to ask - I had to find out from _ your sister _ that you moved to Korea. _ Your sister, _Bri!”

Jae’s starting to feel more and more awkward and out of the loop.

“Oh, speaking of Korea. . .” Younghyun suddenly turns and gestures for Jae to come over, which he awkwardly does. “This is Jae, my friend from Korea. Jae, Ellie.” He looks at Jae expectantly. 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Jae shyly waves his hand at her and Younghyun smiles. Ellie looks surprised.

“Your english is really good for a foreigner. You don’t even have an accent.” Younghyun’s smile falters at her comment. Ellie notices, and seems to want to take back what she said.

Jae bristles at the comment inwardly, but laughs uncomfortably anyways. “Uh, yeah. I grew up in L.A., so. . .” He trails off, shifting his bags from one hand to the other. Younghyun looks like he wants to apologize on behalf of her.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. That was so rude,” She apologises. “I promise you I’m better than that, really.” _ I hope you are. _

“It’s okay, really.” Jae half-smiles, and he turns to Younghyun. “Hey Hyun, I need to go to the bathroom. Watch over our stuff?” Younghyun nods, his eyes apologetic. “It was nice meeting you, Ellie. I hope we can meet again!” He waves goodbye to both of them, sends Younghyun a reassuring smile, and walks towards the bathrooms.

The bathrooms are, thankfully, far enough away to be out of sight. Jae didn’t really need to go to the bathroom, he just needed to get out of there. It’s not that her comment bugged him that much - well, it did, but not enough that he needed to leave. Besides, she seemed genuinely sorry and upset at herself for what she said, so Jae wasn’t going to think too harsh of her. The thing that made him need to leave was how big the ugly feeling in his stomach had grown when Younghyun and Ellie first saw each other. Younghyun had looked so happy and excited when he noticed her, and he even hugged her. He doesn’t really hug Jae, unless Jae’s in need of comfort. 

_Ellie could easily replace me,_ his brain supplies. _He was so happy to see her. She’s so pretty too, and they’ve known each other since high school, which means that she’s already got an advantage. He’s going to leave me at his house so he can hang out with -_ _No_, Jae stops himself. I_ can’t think like that_. 

Jae sighs. He’s _ got _to calm down, for the sake of his mental health. Or at least, that’s what Wonpil says. 

_(“Breathe in, breathe out, Jae. Dowoon’s not going to replace you,” _ He said to Jae one night when he’d been hanging out with Dowoon more and more, and Jae called him in a panic. _ “You’re my brother, my best friend. I like Dowoon a lot, sure, but I’d never _ ever _ want to replace you. It’s okay. We're okay.”)_

It’d be okay, right?

  
  


\---

  
  


When he returns from the ‘bathroom’, he finds Younghyun sitting and mindlessly scrolling on his phone, Ellie nowhere in sight. “Hey.”

Younghyun looks up. “Oh, you’re back. We’ll have to get going soon - the fair’s closing.”

Jae blinks in confusion. “It’s so early though?” Younghyun laughs beautifully, and Jae’s heart stutters.

“Jae, It’s almost four. It ends at 4:30.”

“Oh.” He blushes.

Younghyun smiles at him. “Your blush is cute.” It takes a couple moments for Jae to even process what his friend said to him. 

“Huh?”

“Compliment of the day,” Younghyun supplies offhandedly. “Your blush is cute, Jae.” Jae’s blush deepens as he mumbles a thanks. 

They collect their stuff and head towards Younghyun’s house in comfortable silence. They walked over when they were going to the fair, since the weather was nice, but now Jae is kind of regretting it - he gets cold easily, sue him. Don’t actually though, he doesn’t have enough money for a lawyer and has too much anxiety to go through a court system. 

He looks over at Younghyun to. . .he doesn’t know, actually, (_ Admire him, _his brain helpfully supplies. Jae ignores the thought, like he usually does.) but he startles when he sees that his friend is already looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Jae blushes and looks away, hoping Younghyun didn’t notice. (He did.)

“Have my jacket.” Jae’s head whips back over to look at Younghyun incredulously in all his attractive jean-jacket-over-a-sweatshirt wearing glory.

“What? Why?”

Younghyun gives him a look. “Jae, you’re literally wearing a tank top and shorts. I can see your teeth chattering.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jae says confidently, teeth chattering. His friend just shakes his head in fond exasperation. Jae thinks he’s won the argument only to have a jean jacket thrown across his shoulders a moment later. He looks at Younghyun in mock-offence.

“No matter how much I love to look at your arms, pretty boy, I prefer you to be healthy. You could get a cold from that, and you’re a handful when you’re sick.” 

Jae’s too focused on the first half of what Younghyun said to think of a response to the second half. Younghyun laughs at Jae’s sudden speechlessness, and grabs Jae by the hand to make him walk faster towards his house. Jae barely notices.

  
  


\---

  
  


**To: Clown**

Hey Wonpil is it gay to compliment someones appearance multiple times and call them pretty boy

Asking for a friend

**From: Clown**

???????? yeah thats gay but what the fuck??

**From: Clown**

jae?????

**From: Clown**

fuck you dont leave me on read you bitch??

**From: Clown**

its been hours im gonna bitchslap you back to korea if you dont tell me about this dumbass

**From: Clown**

call me coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! again im sorry about how long it took to update this :((( im having a break from school soon, so i should be able to update more soon!! 
> 
> (straight and young k are Not synonyms)
> 
> thanks for your support!! have a good day/night!!!


	5. Exhaustion and Epiphanies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay! i hope you enjoy the update!!

Jae can’t sleep. He can’t sleep for the life of him, and it’s driving him crazy. 

All he can do is watch Younghyun sleep next to him in the hopes of making him tired, but all that does is make him think of how pretty he is ( _ What the fuck?)  _ and how creepy it is to watch your friend sleep ( _ Again, what the fuck?) _ . That’s why when Wonpil calls at 3:30 in the morning, even though Jae still hasn’t answered his texts, and even though he’s trying to avoid the conversation he knows Wonpil is trying to have, he answers, sitting up.

_ “Jae you son-of-a-bitch why the fuck haven’t you been answering me?”  _ Wonpil asks, or more like shouts, as Jae makes his way around messy suitcases ( _ Why haven’t they unpacked yet?)  _ to the door of the room, grabbing a sweatshirt as he moves.

“Hi, Wonpil. Oh, me? I’ve been great! How have you been? Oh, that sucks. Thanks for talking to me like a  _ normal fucking human.” _ Jae whispers. “Also, shut up, will you? Younghyun is sleeping.”

_ “Wait, what? What time is it there?” _

Jae pauses, standing still at the handle for a bit too long. “. . .Eleven?”

He can almost feel the exasperation radiating off of his friend.

“ _ Jae, for the sake of my sanity I’m choosing to believe you even though I know you’re lying. Now, back to my original point, what the fuck?” _

Jae rolls his eyes, even though Wonpil can’t see him. “Hold on, dumbass, let me go outside so no one can hear you scream.” He whispers as he makes his way down the stairs as quietly as he can.

“ _ I hope you know that sound like a line from a corror film.” _

Jae steps out the back door onto the porch, and puts on the sweatshirt he grabbed. “Corror?” He questions as soon as he pulls it over his head, sincerely confused.

“ _ Comedy-horror. Keep up with my superior brain, fool.” _

“Wonpil,” Jae sighs, sitting down on the wooden boards. “Your  _ superior brain  _ has really bad ideas and thoughts that should never be spoken aloud. I mean it, never speak again.”

“ _ Alright,”  _ Wonpil completely ignores Jae’s obviously intellectual response. _ “Now that you’re speaking at a normal level - What the ever-loving fuck, Jaehyung!?” _

Jae cringes instantly, making the most disgusted face he can muster even though he knows Wonpil can’t see him. “Please don’t call me by my full name, like, ever. It’s fuckin’ weird, ‘Pil.”

“ _ I’ll stop as long as you stop avoiding the question, dumbass.”  _ Wonpil deadpans.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _ Jaehyung-” _

“-Alright, fine!” Jae surrenders a bit louder than he meant to, hating the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. “Just  _ please  _ don’t call me that.” He sighs, taking a few moments to think about what’s happening. Well, what  _ is _ happening?

Younghyun is going out of his way to compliment him daily.

He’s called him ‘pretty boy’.

They’ve held hands.

He gave Jae his jacket, even when Jae opposed to it.

They sleep -  _ cuddle _ , Jae’s brian supplies - in the same bed.

Jae feels fluttery when Younghyun’s around.

_ What does this mean? _ Jae thinks, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _ Why do I feel like this? _

_ “Jae,” _ Wonpil’s voice shocks him out of his thoughts. _ “You’re spacing off. Tell me what’s going on, it’s bugging you.” _

Jae sighs and pulls a hand down his face. “It’s bugging me because I  _ don’t know _ what’s happening, ‘Pil.”

_ “Well, don’t close yourself off, I’m trying to help you.”  _ Jae can feel the concern radiating from the receiver _ . “So, Younghyun compliments you and call you pretty boy. Thoughts on that?” _

“Well he - Wait why do you think it’s me and Younghyun?” Jae is trying to avoid talking about himself for as long as possible. “I told you it’s one of my friends.”

_ “Jae, we both know the only friend you have over there is Younghyun. Just answer the fucking question.” _

Jae, to the annoyance of Wonpil, pauses. Then - “Younghyun’s acting weird around me.”

When Wonpil doesn’t respond, he continues. “Like, we’re holding hands, he calls me cute and stuff, he gave me his jacket when I was cold, shit like that. What does that mean, Pillie?”

Wonpil hangs up on him. A second later, he’s calling. Jae answers him, confused and -

_ “He fucking likes you, Jae!”  _ He screams in Jae’s ear, then hangs up again.

“. . .What the fuck?” That question is all that’s running through Jae’s head for three reasons.

The first: What the fuck, why would Wonpil hang up on him and then call him back just to hang up again?

The second being what the fuck, why did he have to scream? Jae’s ears are  _ still _ ringing.

The third, and most prominent, being what the  _ fuck _ does Wonpil mean ‘ _ He fucking likes you _ ’? How did he get the conclusion that Younghyun likes Jae? Jae scoffs at his thoughts, incredulous.  _ Yeah, sure, _ Jae thinks.  _ The day Younghyun likes me back is the day I lose all of my allergies. _

Jae pauses, no thoughts; head empty and preceding to be empty for the next few seconds. Then, he rethinks what he just thought.

_ Wait what? _

Did Jae just think ‘like me back’? As in thinking something that implies he, himself, a person who exists and has emotions, likes his best friend? As in the best friend that he feels giddy thinking about, that he thinks is one of (if not the) most beautiful humans he has ever seen, that he has always adored, that he has talked enough about to his friends that they roll their eyes whenever he mentions him? 

_ . . .Holy shit, I like Younghyun. _

Jae’s eyes widen at his unwanted but necessary epiphany; realizing that hey, he likes his best friend. And wants to kiss him. And wants to cuddle with him. And wants to -

“Oh, Jae-Jae, there you are.” Younghyun’s tired voice rings out behind him. Jae, who’d surprisingly managed to not noticeably flinch, turns around to see a sleepy, pajama-clad Younghyun rubbing at his eyes. He looks the very definition of cute with his puffy face and old, wrinkled t-shirt, and Jae absolutely melts. “Why are you here?” He mumbles, and it's yet again, _adorable. _

“I, uh. . .” Jae pauses, speaking slowly as he collects himself. “Wonpil called me and I didn’t wanna wake you.”

“Oh. Did you tell him I said hi?”

“Uh sorry no. It was a bit of a chaotic conversation - he was talking about Dowoon, and I didn’t want to interrupt.” At least the first part wasn’t a lie. Jae couldn’t be more grateful for his working brain cells right now. It’s common knowledge that Dowoon and Wonpil like each other, right? 

It must be, because Younghyun laughs. “Those two need to get it together, it’s  _ so _ obvious they like each other.” 

“Yeah well,” Jae smiles, feeling a bit guilty that his lie worked. “We can’t all be aware of our emotions.” He means it in a joking way, but Younghyun’s smile falters. 

“Yeah. . .”

There's a sudden awkward tension in the air, and Jae tries the best he can to not acknowledge it. “Well, you should go back to bed. You seem tired.”

“Only if you come with.”

Jae blinks, confused. “What? Why?”

“What do mean ‘ _ why’ _ ? It’s-” Younghyun checks his phone. “-Oh my God,  _ 4:30 in the fucking morning _ . Jae, you’re going to sleep.” Younghyun, who is more awake and no longer mumbling, stares at Jae with the annoyed face he reserves for when Jae isn’t properly taking care of himself. (Jae has plenty of experience seeing the expression.)

“I, um, don’t know if I can sleep tonight. It’s. . .one of those nights.” Jae fidgets with the ends of the sweatshirt he’s wearing, closing in on himself. He knows sleeping with someone with insomnia can be a bit of an inconvenience. Some of his friends in middle school stopped inviting him to sleepovers because of it; he had developed it then and didn’t really know how to handle it, and was pretty annoying. He understood why they stopped inviting him, but it still hurt at the time.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” Younghyun’s voice is soft and reassuring. “ _ But _ , you’re warm, and I’m cold without you. Come with me, please?” Younghyun’s eyes are big and pleading, and he’s holding out his hand for Jae to grab. He really shouldn’t look good in this lighting - the porch lights are orange, and nobody looks good in orange lighting  _ - _ but he looks absolutely ethereal, and Jae can’t bring himself to say no. He sighs, grabbing Younghyun’s hand and pulling himself up.

“There.” Younghyun’s smile is bright, albeit tired. Jae kind of wants to kiss him. He shoves that feeling down, smiling back at him.

They never let go of each other’s hand all the way to Younghyun’s room, and Jae can hear his heartbeat to the point that he’s afraid Younghyun can hear it too, but if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

Twenty minutes later Jae has his head snuggled in the crook of a sleeping Younghyun’s neck and arm thrown around his waist. He feels himself start to get tired, and snuggles into his friend even more; falling asleep feeling safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember when i was like ":) i'm gonna finish this by the end of the year because i'm capable of being consistently motivated to write!! :)" well i lied. sorry lol this definitely wont be done in 6 days
> 
> on the bright side although this chapter is....rather short, it really is only about an eighth of what i have in my drafts. i just posted this for the sake of me feeling like i probably should post something but like there's definitely more coming up soon I can tell you that
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter!! i happy holidays for those who celebrate and for those who dont happy break!! :)


	6. Minecraft and Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..............sup

Jae wakes up to light streaming from the curtains into his eyes. Feeling warmth wrap around him, he snuggles deeper into the warmth, only realizing it’s Younghyun he’s hugging when he both hears and feels a giggle. Jae, embarrassed, pulls away. “Sorry, Hyun.”

Younghyun smiles down at Jae with warmth in his eyes. “I don’t mind.”

Jae hums, closing his eyes as he stretches. “What do you have planned for today?”

“I thought it could be a lazy day. Y’know, we haven’t spent much time home and I basically still have two weeks to show you around. Besides, I want to play my old games, and that should take at least a couple hours.”

Jae nods faintly, still resting his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Nine-ish.”

Jae groans and rolls onto his side. “How acceptable is it for me to fall back asleep?”

Younghyun laughs lightly, still tired himself. “We’ll just say we’re still recovering from jet-lag, which is true. It’s fine.”

“Good.” Jae yawns, set on falling asleep for at least another hour.

He feels Younghyun settle down next to him, and tired Jae does what tired Jae does best: potentially embarrass himself.

He scoots closer to Younghyun, basically latching onto him. He only realises the impact of what he did when he feels Younghyun stiffen, and Jae instantly regrets what he’s done. Before he can try to pull back, his friend relaxes and (to the  _ extreme _ shock of Jae) cuddles  _ into _ him. Jae's undoubtedly blushing, and he couldn’t be happier to know that his crush can’t see his face, not wanting to have him see the visible embarrassment.

Jae’s heart is pounding in his ears as Younghyun wraps himself around Jae, too, and intertwines their legs together. Jae is nervous, his thoughts running wild with possibilities; some good, some bad. All he can think about is what this  _ means _ . Why would Younghyun want to cuddle  _ him _ ? Does he know that Jae likes him? Is he leading him on? 

“Calm down, pretty boy. Just sleep.” Younghyun’s whispering voice brings Jae, who’s heart stuttered from the nickname, back from his thoughts. He tries to do as he’s told, and it doesn’t take long.

Jae falls asleep to the steady rise and fall of his friend’s chest; once again, safe and warm.

  
  


\---

  
  


Two hours later, Jae and Younghyun are sitting on too bright bean-bags in the latter’s basement playing Minecraft.

Jae groans from where he is on his bright blue bean-bag. “Dude, why can’t I find any cats? All I want is a cute cat to follow me around and scare off creepers! Is that too much to ask?”

Younghyun shrugs, not taking his eyes off the screen. “Maybe they’re allergic to you like you are to them.”

“Hyun, that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said. They’re  _ pixels _ . I should be able to tame one perfectly fine.” Younghyun only shrugs.

It’s quiet for a while, the friends working on their respective tasks.

_ “Diamonds!” _ Younghyun, who had been mining while Jae was on his cat-hunt, screams in pure joy, all but jumping off of his obnoxiously red bean-bag.

“Oh shit! How many?”

“Uh. . .” Que a pause for Younghyun to finish mining. “. . .Six! Holy shit!”

“Nice!”

There’s a couple more minutes of silence until Jae suddenly lets out the most ear piercing, excited shriek possible, causing Younghyun to jump and look away from the screen.

“What the fuck, Jae?” He stares at Jae incredulously, but Jae’s focus is completely on the screen.

“A cat!” 

Younghyun sighs, taking a moment to collect himself.

“Hyun! Lava!” 

Younghyun snaps his head back to the screen, but too late - while he was busy calming himself, a skeleton was shooting him into the lava, and the combined damage had him on half a heart before he could even move a muscle.

“ _ No! My diamonds!”  _ Younghyun screams in pure agony, the type that can only  _ truly _ be achieved by a gamer at a loss.

Jae, on the other hand, is laughing his ass off. “ _ Oh my God,  _ Hyun. You’re so dumb!”

“You distracted me with your cat! It’s your fault!” Younghyun fumes, staring at the screen in betrayal.

“ _ You _ looked away.”

“ _ Cause you screamed!” _

“And who’s screaming now?”

“For the love of God herself,  _ shut up!” _ Jiyoo’s annoyed voice screams from where she probably is upstairs. Jae and Younghyun stare in amusement at each other, laughing at how completely  _ exasperated _ she sounded.

“I guess she’s actually awake now.”

“Yeah,” Jae says. “Just let me finish getting this cat and we can go say hi.”

“Okay.” The younger of the two puts down his controller and looks at Jae’s part of the screen, looking at the tabby cat he found. “What are you gonna name it?”

Jae shrugs, but thinks for a moment. “Kenneth. Kenneth the cat.” He says, then goes back to focusing on his cat. Younghyun huffs a laugh at Jae’s choice.

“Ha! Got it!” Jae pumps his fist in the air and turns towards his friend, only then seeing the look he’s giving him. “What?”

“You’re so  _ dumb _ .” His crush sighs. Jae laughs heartily, and he can’t help but hear the bit of fondness that holds in Younghyun’s voice that he’s never noticed before.  _ Huh. _

“You encourage it.”

“Sadly, I do.”

“Wanna go up?”

“Sure.”

Jae’s brain tucks that fondness away for safekeeping 

\---

  
  


“Pardon my language, Jiyoo, but what the lord-loving  _ fuck _ do you mean you don’t know who BoA is?” 

Jae, Jiyoo, and Younghyun are all sprawled in various ways across the living room. Younghyun’s sitting in the corner of the couch scrolling on his phone, seemingly paying no mind to the conversation surrounding him. Jae’s laying down with his head on his friend’s lap- or it  _ was _ on his lap, but Jiyoo, who’s sprawled on the floor mindlessly playing some game on her phone, had casually mentioned Kpop. That turned into a discussion about the best soloists, and when Jae said BoA, Jiyoo said she doesn’t know who that is.

She looks up from her game. “Are they popular?”

_ “Are they popular-”  _ Jae stares at Jiyoo in total disbelief. “Yes! She’s iconic! A complete legend! Directly related to God! What the  _ fuck _ , Jiyoo? I thought you said you liked Kpop?!”

Jiyoo just shrugs, uncaring._Teens._ “Brian, stop recording our dumb conversation for your fourty Instagram followers and come collect your man before he kills me off.” 

Jae prays he isn’t blushing.  _ Warn a man, Jiyoo, God damn. _

Younghyun rolls his eyes at his sister’s dramatics, but he puts his phone down anyway. “He’s not gonna  _ kill  _ you. Force you to watch all of BoA’s music videos,  _ yes _ , but he won’t kill you.” 

_ He didn’t deny me being his man. _

“Wow, Hyun!” Jae gasps, ignoring his thoughts. “Thank you so much for the idea! I can’t wait to spend the rest of the day watching Lord BoA’s music videos!” 

Jiyoo groans, probably making a mental note to kill both Jae and her brother off later. “Why do I have to? It’s not that big of a deal!” She’s purposely pouting and it’s so forced that Jae starts to full on cackle at her expression. His laughter must be contagious, because Jiyoo starts giggling too. Pretty soon, all three of them were in various positions of laughter, when Mrs. Kang walked in from the front door with her arms full of groceries.

She took one look at the three of them and sighed, shaking her head. “I’m not even going to ask.” She set the groceries on the counter while they tried to collect themselves. “Jae, Jiyoo, could you be kind and get the rest of the groceries from the car? There shouldn’t be too many.” 

“Sure.” Jiyoo walks past Jae to the front door, and Jae follows.

They tease each other to and from the car, still talking about BoA.  _ (“Jiyoo, Woman is stunning. BoA walks upside down! I don’t think you understand how cool she is.”)  _

As they get closer to the door Jiyoo suddenly puts her free arm in front of him, stopping him mid-sentence.

Jae looks at her in confusion. Her face is morphed into concern, confusing him even more. “What’s-”

_ “Shhh!” _

Jae quiets down and sure enough, he hears Younghyun and Mrs. Kang’s hushed voices arguing from the other side of the door.

_ “Mom, he said he would be here! Can’t he skip work for once?”  _ Younghyun sounds almost like he’s. . .angry? Jae has  _ never _ seen him angry. He doesn’t want to.

_ “He will be here, Youngie. Just. . .not as soon as expected.” _

_ “Dad said he wanted to meet Jae and stuff, he should be coming-” _

_ “He’s not coming yet, Younghyun. I know you’re-” _

Jae wasn’t meant to hear this conversation. His body tenses in guilt as he realizes he’s eavesdropping, and his grip on the grocery bags he’s holding tightens. He looks over to Jiyoo to say something, but her expression halts his movements. 

She looks pissed. Upset, but she’s definitely mad. Jae doesn’t want to know why. He  _ really _ wasn’t meant to hear this conversation.

_ “I shouldn’t be listening to this, Jiyoo.” _ He whispers, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jiyoo mumbles in response. “Let’s just get inside. Act like you heard nothing.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m a  _ great _ actor. I’m basically a Broadway star.” The taller of the two jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood, adjusting the bags he’s holding. It works, and Jiyoo laughs, seemingly forgetting what they overheard for at least the time being. Jae tries to hide his proud smile.

_ “You _ , really?” Jiyoo scoffs.  _ “Sure. _ The moment you’re good enough for a role in a high school play is the moment I’m no longer single.”

Jae laughs confidently; his aura instantly forming the essence of a past theatre kid. Not just any theatre kid, though - an  _ actor. _ “Better find yourself a lover, then, because I starred in not one, but  _ two _ of my high school plays.” He boasts. His memories of it are more embarrassing than fond, but what Jiyoo doesn’t know won’t kill her. _ “Sweeney Todd _ and  _ Oklahoma!  _ were both blessed with my amazing acting skills at the ripe age of seventeen-ish.”

“Must have been either a small or untalented school.” Jiyoo giggles as she opens the door, holding it open for Jae.

“Okay, just because you’re right doesn’t mean it’s nice to say.” He complains, walking through. The teen shrugs in response, not caring, as she follows him in. “Where should I put these?” 

“Over on the counter.”

Jae hums and maneuvers his way towards the counter, setting down the bags. Younghyun and his mother have stopped arguing by now, or at least they’ve gotten quieter once they realized Jae and Jiyoo were back inside. Jae’s hands fidget at the thought of any leftover tension between the two.

Jae walks into the living room, expecting Younghyun but only seeing his friend’s mom. She has a bit of a tense energy around her, but not necessarily in an angry way. It’s more worried than anything else. He clears his throat, causing Mrs. Kang to look up at him.

“Oh, Jae sweetheart, thank you for taking in the groceries. I’ll have to pay you.”

Jae’s eyes widen at that and he shakes his head furiously at her suggestion. “No, Autie, I couldn’t. I don’t need to be paid, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” She raises her eyebrows. “I’m offering, it’s okay.”

“I’m sure. Your hospitality is already enough, ma’am.”

She laughs at that. “Wow, you sure know how to butter up a woman, huh?”

“Yeah...” Jae laughs politely, but remembers what he originally wanted to do. “Hey, um, do you know where Younghyun went?”

Mrs. Kang slouches as her mood lowers, and Jae almost regrets asking if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t know what he would do without Younghyun. “I think he went to his room.”

“Okay, thanks.” Jae makes his way to the stairs and smiles awkwardly one last time at Mrs. Kang, only speeding up once he’s sure she won’t see him.

Jae knocks on Younghyun’s childhood door, not wanting to burst in.

“Hyun?” 

“Come in.” Younghyun’s voice comes from inside the room. He doesn’t sound too tired or upset, so everything might be okay. At least, that’s what Jae hopes, because he really doesn’t know how to emotionally comfort people. He should probably work on that.

His hopes are crushed, though, when he opens the door to find his crush in a fluffy blanket burrito. His posture slumped, and he isn’t making eye-contact with Jae. If it were under any other circumstances, it would be adorable. (It really is adorable, but that feels bad for Jae to admit when Younghyun is in obvious emotional distress.)

Jae sits next to him on the bed and looks at his friend, concerned wrinkles appearing on his face when he sees puffy eyes -  _ like he’s been crying. _ “Hyun? Is everything alright?”

“Does it look like everything’s alright?” Younghyun snaps at Jae, but he immediately looks apologetic. “Sorry it’s just. . .” He trails off, leaving Jae even more worried.

“You can talk about it if you want.” Jae offers. “I might not be able to give advice but I can listen.” Jae is hesitant about giving advice, it’s not exactly his field of experience, but if he can help Younghyun in some way, he’ll do it.

He sighs, causing Jae to go into a panic. “Or not! You don’t have to, I can totally leave you alone if you need that! You really don’t have to-”

_ “-Jae,” _ Younghyun interrupts, sighing. “You’re fine. I’m not mad at you, I swear.” Jae sighs in relief internally, but embarrassment creeps in at his unnecessary outburst. 

Younghyun pauses briefly before mumbling. “. . .I don’t think I want to talk about it.” His words are muffled due to the blankets surrounding his face, but Jae still understands. He hums, uncertain on whether or not he should stay.

Younghyun sniffs, and his eyebrows furrow like he’s mad he’s upset. Jae feels horrible. They sit there in silence for a couple minutes, both boys debating on what they should do.

Younghyun is the one who breaks the silence first, but he’s so quiet and muffled by the blankets that Jae can’t understand him. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

_ “I said,” _ Younghyun repeats, only slightly louder. He seems frustrated, and Jae feels bad that it might be because of him. “Just. . .hug me or something.” getting quieter the longer he talks.

Jae’s shock must show on his face, because his friend just groans and flops back onto the bed. He scoots around to make room for Jae, but all Jae can do is sit there like a deer in headlights.

Younghyun glares, and if Jae didn’t know better, he’d think he’s blushing a little.  _ “C’mon Jae.”  _

_“_Oh.” Younghyun wants him to lie down. Next to him. Jae can do that, he did it last night, so why is he so nervous? He unceremoniously flops down next to the other, avoiding eye contact at all costs. “Sorry.”

His friend just sighs and gives Jae a bit of blanket. “Scoot down.” Jae does what he’s asked, albeit awkwardly. Younghyun, to the doom of Jae’s heart, lays his head on his chest, throwing an arm around Jae’s waist and closing his eyes. “That’s better, thank you.”

“Yeah.” Jae mutters. He’s not paying any attention. How could he? Younghyun, the boy that he has a huge crush on, is cuddling him. Scratch that,  _ they’re _ cuddling. That’s not exactly out of the ordinary, but it’s different somehow. It might be because of Jae realizing his feelings. Maybe. Definitely. 

Fuck, Jae’s screwed. 

Maybe if he stops thinking about Younghyun like  _ that _ he’ll stop feeling so weird around him. Not getting rid of his feelings, necessarily, but if he’s going to be awkward and tense around Younghyun every time the shorter boy, well, exists around Jae, there’s going to be an issue. It’ll definitely affect their friendship, which is the last thing he needs.

That can wait. For now, he’ll just cuddle Younghyun for a while. Until he feels better and Jae gets his mind off of things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .............howdy y'all long time no see hahaha!!!  
i dont really have an excuse i was just feeling really unmotivated sorry about that :( imma stop promising or giving time frames on when ill update next lmao
> 
> anyways day6 comeback may 11 stream it love it absorb it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! constructive criticism is always welcome!! :) stream sweet chaos for a good horoscope


End file.
